Sensei and Snow
by AliasOfWestgate
Summary: Shounen-ai, Iruka introspection and a visit from Kakashi over holiday break. Read and Review, onegai ?


Hello everyone,

 This is my first Naruto fanfic. This was a Giftfic for my friend, sarabidancesofcliffs. Also the first piece out of my main fandom of Saiyuki. So it may be a bit off in places, but it also conatains elements for KakaIru LJ Community holiday challenge. Anyway, it's a bit of WAFFiness for those that like this pairing, Where Iruka is seme for once and simply introspection. 

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, ne? Or I'd be long done with university. 

Rating:PG-13..kissing, making out, shounen-ai goodness. 

Pairing:Iruka/Kakashi 

…………………………………………………………

Sensei and Snow

By AliasOfWestgate

I'd just sent the latest batch of young students back home that afternoon. It was Christmas break after all. Off to their families and off to the fun of a few days break from the rigors of the Hidden Leaf Ninja Ninja academy. They are just children after all. Even Naruto unexpectedly got invited to a holiday dinner with Shikamaru's family. I was more than happy to hear that news for both of those kids sake.   
  
I yawned and lay back lazily, looking at the pictures on my desk. The newest one showed my graduates from last year that now are at Chuunin level and their Juunin Sensei Hatake Kakashi. I took that picture not long ago, after the rigors and outright trials of their tests. Kakashi himself, smiling as only he can with his hands on Naruto's and Sasuke's heads. Neither of the boys looked as pleased to be there—but scowling more at each other. I grinned at the thought of that, particularly since Sakura herself was smiling in glee to be where she was, unlike the boys. It's another story entirely how we managed to get them all to stay put for the picture, but I'll get to that one another day. I think I left that camera in my house, or Kakashi has it.   
  
I looked down at the last of my papers and sigh at the thought of trying to grade them. Going home right now would be a good thing. My stomach chose that moment to growl obnoxiously. I looked inside one of my drawers where I stored my lunches…bare. Nothing left from my lunch breaks before. Damn. It was more incentive to finish grading this stupid assignment I just _had_ to give them   
  
It took about an hour or so to get through most of that mess, I had the usual crop of overachievers, those that I need to work with a bit more, and those who I wish would pay more attention in class! I was so absorbed in all that work, I didn't hear my door open to my classroom. It took me by surprise to see and smell the Udon takeout bowl set on my table, and I looked up. It was Kakashi, always giving me small things I forget or deliberately ignore. Sometimes I wonder why he does it, and then I decide it's not worth questioning that.   
  
"Afternoon Iruka, I figured you would be the one working late again. You know it's time for you to put those way." His smooth baritone voice drifted down to me.   
  
"True, but I'd rather have them done now instead of leaving them until just before my students return. I'm not a specialized teacher like you, Kakashi who can teach without paperwork entirely" I said this as my stomach proceeded to growl again.This time even more loudly than before. Sighed, shrugged shook my head in defeat. Picked up the warm bowl, separated my wooden chopsticks and began to join Kakashi in the meal he'd brought for us both. I gazed at the one person that still surprised me on a daily basis as I ate. His lanky form was quite comfortable as he sat on my desk, he didn't even dislodge most of pile of papers, nor the pictures. His long fingered hands using his own set of chopsticks with a deft grace. I grinned to myself about other things they'd done, but kept my thoughts quiet. At that moment, my stomach was more insistant than other desires.   
  
We both finished without much fuss, and tossed the boxes in the nearest trash bin. I suggested we both take a bit of a walk before we both got the after meal lethargy eating so soon. I wasn't in much of a sleeping mood that day; then again…I don't think Kakashi was either. Scarecrow he may be named for—but he was as devious as a Magpie that day.   
  
We donned our winter gear, and trudged out into the snow. As we walked through town I got a bit of an idea. Gathered up some snow and before Kakashi could ask me anything else, I'd gotten him with a snowball square in the face! The look of surprise was priceless. Of course that was promptly answered with his own white missile. I managed to get out of the way of that one and even smirked just a little bit.   
  
Of course, I forgot that he likes to send two into the air at once. The second one got me, but only on my shoulder. This prompted rapid rearming on both our parts, while wiping snow off our own faces. Kakashi's mask had taken most of my original snowball so he wasn't as cold as I was. His only showing blue eye glinted in mischief as he lobbed another at me again. I don't remember most of the fight, except that we both ended up not to far out of town and soundly covered in snow. Kakashi's silver hair and my own black topknot were both damp with the white snow we'd pelted each other with in our running snow battle.   
  
I leaned against a tree laughing in that little clearing we'd ended up in, I don't think it was too far off from where I'd found Naruto, not even a year ago…reading the forbidden scrolls of the First Hokage. The trees were heavy with the snowfall, looking stately even if they weren't all that large near the Hidden Leaf Village. Kakashi himself had found another old tree, not far from me. That was definitely my day to surprise him. I simply turned towards him, closed the space between us before he could say another word, pulled down the mask and kissed him. He tasted faintly of the Udon we'd both eaten earlier, and his own unique scent, which is slightly musky. I hungrily probed a bit deeper into his mouth and pressed him against the tree bark. At that moment, neither of us was thinking anything but our own mutual desire. I felt his hands working my scarf free along with most of my upper vestments, as the kiss got even more heated. I'm not exactly sure when we got to the ground, all I know is that we were there and I was leaning over him smiling. His own impish grin was almost incredibly bright, in the snow and the sunlight. Both eyes gazed up at me, including the scarred sharingan eye, and his silver white hair almost impossible to see in the snow. I felt his arms reach up and pull me towards him again, for yet another kiss. It was some time before we both came up for air on that one.   
  
I wanted more, but I also didn't want to get too involved outside in this cold. So for a little while after that, I simply lay in his arms…feeling the strength of another in the cold of the snow and sharing his warmth, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was still lying atop him, partially unclothed. Tracing the scar around his eye, I said little to nothing as we both enjoyed the closeness of being together, with none of our students or village crisis to interrupt our time together.   
  
It was probably an hour later when he helped me get back fully dressed…and we made our way back to my little ground level home for a night neither set of students will ever need to hear about in detail. There are reasons why Kakashi grins nowadays, and it's not just from reading Icha Icha Paradise

…………………………………..

Owari ^_~ Hope you like it. 

Ja, 

 AliasOfWestgate


End file.
